


Comfort In Chaos

by Leila_Jax



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Comfort, Dancing in the Rain, F/M, Fear, Flirting, Neck Kissing, Romance, Thunderstorms, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leila_Jax/pseuds/Leila_Jax
Summary: In a middle of a thunderstorm Ardyn tries to consule a woman who is having trouble with her husband.





	Comfort In Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> So, does anyone else have a character so real his or her voice becomes your conscience. Ardyn has been that to me for a year now. And I still love it. ♥ and I love thunderstorms. One night a long crash of thunder rang through the bedroom, prompted me to enjoy the show outside.

I snap awake at the flash of light and crashing explosion of thunder. I usually sleep through them it must a good one tonight.

"Good morning, Ramuh."  I mutter to myself. I really wasn't sure what time it was. I was too tired to worry about it or the thunder god. I got bored of his show a long time ago.

I turn to face Leila, to fall back to sleep with her in my arms but she wasn't there. Grasping at air, sheets were still warm. She can't have been gone long. Her husband was still asleep, oblivious to my existence. Loudly snoring as of there was no one else in the room. She obviously couldn't sleep with that racket.

Such a fool. For a while, their relationship hasn't been going well after they married. Leila has been working hard to keep both of their life's together while he just complains and worries.

It's got to the point where she can't relax around him. There only a finite amount of time when she can relax and it never seems to be enough without something going wrong. It's was destroying her. I barely see a smile on her face these days.

However, it's not like I don't understand how he feels. Depression is an awful thing to deal with alone but it's even worse when you drag others down with you. Especially when they don't give up on you. I should know. Many times I attempted to take my own life. Only to return again and wonder why should I live if everyone else wants to kill me.

That is until I found her. Or rather she found me and showed me a strange social site of a group of my very own fans.

So, very strange. Why would they deal with me? Many of them tried to figure out my past and its because of that they know how I felt. Many of them went through the same thing. Perhaps, not on a large scale as mine but they felt the same way.

Helping others but they in turn take advantage and stab you in the back.

Yeah, they felt that. They also know that no one was there for me. That was the worst.

Until now of course. I can't let the same thing happen to her. Not when she has looked after me. Anyway, I digress.

Another flash lights up the space, confirming her disappearance. Another rumble resounds through the room, almost shaking the building, somehow reassuring me that she is outside.

Of course, she is. She never could resist such danger. I sigh smileing I get up and walk to the balcony.

Sure enough she was outside on the balcony being illuminated by the danceing flashes. I grabbed a few towels and placed them on the chair before opening the door to the Balcony. The rain landed hard and loud. Much like the shower hitting a bath tub.

“Leila? You'll catch a cold being out here.”

“I'm fine.” Her face had a permanent small smile on her face. So refreshing to see her smile again. As small as it was it was enough to know she was enjoying the moment.

Her eyes shined as she looking at the unpredictable wonder of lights. Almost lost in the dark clouds themselves.

I couldn't help laugh a little as Leila was having fun and I couldn't very well ruin that now, can I? Besides I didn't want to ruin it. It's been a long time since I marveled at the Thunder God. Perhaps today is the his show would be some satisfaction to me. Then again, I never found someone enjoy such a display with.

“Ramuh has come out to play.” she whispered, almost a taunting tone, challenging the Fulgurian. The lighting came thick and fast. It was mostly in the sky but every now then a bolt would strike the earth.

Leila hesitantly stepped back as if her body wanted to duck for cover but I stood close behind close. My arm wrapping around her wet, glistening body.

I wondered how she wasn't cold as her loose-fitting nightclothes was completely soaked through. The cracks and rumbles soon came after and she laughed with excitement while I smiled. She was still leaning back, pushing against me. Her body wanted to run. I could feel the adrenaline coursing through her veins but she was determined to stay and watch the dangerous display of the Thundergods power.

No matter how much it frightened her, it's what she lived for. I loved watching those numerous emotions rushing through her mind. Such chaos inside and out.

Slowly, I pushed her forward by her shoulders gently forcing her to step closer to danger. My hands glided down her cold, dripping wet arms, guiding them to the railings. She grasped them tightly as I placed a knee between her legs. Almost pinning her so she wouldn't dare try to run away again

“Stay still” I whispered into her frozen ear, being warmed just by my breath. “Feel those crashing waves shake your entire body” She was shaking. Was is from the cold? Fear? excitement? All of them? It completely soothed my own soul knowing that.

“Perfect.” Her breath trembles under her words and i could feel her heart hammer at my chest.

“Are we scared dear leila? I can feel your heart through your back.” I rested my head on her shoulder and could see the raindrops trickle down her neck. Just begging to be sucked off.

“Perhaps, but by the gods it's wonderful”

“I won't let him harm you” As more blot descended to the earth i notice that the gasps she made were quite like the ones she made in bed.

“Beautiful” The rain drenches my hair in no time at all. A sensation that I had all but forgotten and I didn't have care in the world. It was too enticing not to have a taste those glinting waterfalls on her neck. She gasped louder as my lips touch her skin. A breathy rumbles escaped from my lips as I tasted the rain from her neck. It was ever so sweet, ever more so by her fresh skin.

“Much more fun with company, nay?” I had to force myself to stop my lips. I could take her right here.

“We really shouldn't ardyn, not here anyway.” Really, I had to stop. She was right. The balcony was not a decent place for such... activity. Even if it was late at night with no one around.

“Of course not, I'm just so thirsty.” Playfully, growling into her sweet neck. My teeth tenderly grasping her flesh. She squeaks and squeals, trying not to be too loud but failing terribly. Even her protests were so half-arsed, I knew she didn't really want me to stop.

“You are so beautiful in this weather” The rain falls harder, we could barely hear each other speak so I had to speak ever so softly into her ear.

“Tell me Leila, have ever you danced in a thunderstorm?”

“No, I never found anyone to dance with.”

“Not even your husband?”

“He is asleep and doesn't like rollercoasters, i doubt he would be waking up for a dance with death.”

“Such a fool. Doesn't he knows pillars need to be taken take of too? No matter what they are made of.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I know you can't lean on him when you need to. Your strength is the best I've seen in a long time and he should count himself lucky he has you. But that doesn't mean you don't need to be looked after too.” I twirled her around to face me. “Instead of worrying about death, he should be here living life no matter what the danger.”

“What about you? Found anyone worthy of a dangerous dance?” I smiled the most sly evil smile I had. I had her to dance with.

“No, I never anyone brave enough. Until now that is.” I pulled her hand close to my lips and planted a warm gentle kiss. Telling her no mater what the weather, I will dance with her forever.

Another bolt, closer than ever and still came another gasp before the thunder reverberated through our bodies. How sweet those gasps are, sends chills down my spine let alone the frightening vibrations the storm does to me. My breathy grows heavy, excitement and anticipation fills my entire being.

“Oh my goddess, you really shouldn't gasp like that.”

“Why?” I got close to her ear again.

“It's too enticing.” I had to taste her neck again, drinking the rain, and I couldn't help but continue to playfully growl at the moment. She giggles as I slowly step to and fro, persuading her to dance with me.

No matter where we turned, or how we moved, I couldn't stop looking into her eyes. A mixture of sapphire skies and emerald grass swirling in a vortex. I just was glad for her to be in my life. I don't know how long we danced for but I begged for every flash that showed her gorgeous face.

However, the rain had begun to lessen and sure enough the thunder has passed.

“Alas, seems  Ramuh has had his fun.”

“Shame, I was thinking getting changed and running out there.” I smirked.

“Your already soaked through my dear. You have work in the morning and your husband would endlessly worry about you if you were to sneak off.”

“Another time then?”

“Of course, my goddess.” We enter back in the flat and grabbed a few towels. Leila changed into something more dry and quickly ruffled the towel through her hair before getting into bed. She laid herself on my chest, hair still damp and her feet cold. Luckily, the bedroom was quite warm but that didn't stop me from holding her tight.

“Thank you, Ardyn.”

“Whatever for?”

“For tonight, I needed cheering up.” I kissed her forehead.

“Continue being his pillar, my love. I will be yours and fix any cracks you obtain. You can even crumble and fall in my arms. He would just have to wait till I fix you again.” Her grasp around me tightens in gratitude with a such a fragile smile. It will do for someone who has been strong for long. Strong people need a break too. “I won't leave you. I can promise you that.” My fingers combed through her long damp hair. Gently, unknotting it each time.

“Thank you.”


End file.
